


Naegis Secret

by spiderusama



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderusama/pseuds/spiderusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sleepover. Mostly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naegis Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was Really fun to make and I hope you enjoy!

Kirigiri looked at the cafeteria, with its sleeping bags and snacks of all colors. This was Asahinas idea, to bring them all closer to each other by sleeping together for a night. They had found the sleeping bags under their respective beds, and decided to use them. She goes and finds her sleeping place, happy to find its next to naegi. Just as she's about to lay down her stuff and wait for everyone else, Naegi comes in. His expression is confused and he said "uh... kirigiri. I just lost my hair gel and I can't find it. Could you help me look for it? " she stares at him, blinking and then deciding to help. "Of course. Where did you last see it? "  
"in my room, in the bathroom. I used it this morning."  
"... i see. Could you mind showing me your room. "   
Naegis ahoge is looking a lot less pointy than usual.   
"Of course, kirigiri! "   
They walk to his room, Naegi insisting on stopping by the boys' and the girls' restroom, and nearly walking in on the latter. When they finally get to his room, after many other rooms, she starts her investigation. Kirigiri walks into the bathroom and looks around seeing shaving cream, a tooth brush and toothpaste, but not any hair gel. She walks out of the bathroom and looks at Naegi, whose hair seems to have gotten longer during the time she was gone. Next thing for her to investigate is his room. There seems to be nothing of importance, and when she looks up again she sees naegis ahoge smaller than usual, and his hair is down to his shoulderblades. "Naegi... is your hair getting much longer?"   
"....yeah. My ahoge usually takes up all the hair that i have stacked. I really need that hair gel. "  
"How much hair is there beside this?"  
"......its bigger than Hagakures. "  
Kirigiri gasps a little, taken abacl at his statement. They walk back to the cafeteria, thinking they can find the culprit during the party, or after its done. In the cafeteria, everyone turns and looks at Naegis long hair, flowing down to his hips and looking long and shiny. Ishimaru is the first one to remark on this, and says "Naegi, I couldn't help bit notice your hair is remarkably long today."  
"It's a long story, really. I lost my hair gel that holds up my ahoge and my hair, otherwise i have very long hair. "  
"Sounds wonderful! Now that everyone is here, we should start the party! " Asahina and Sakura has set up a table with a deck of cards, deciding to play strip poker. No one but Celestia knows how to play it, and she doesn't feel like playing it, so they play truth or dare instead. Naegis hair is now down to his ankles, and Togami, who had been occupied with a book, looks at his hair with disbelief. "Oy, peasant! What is going on in that nest of hair? " he points a finger to the ankle long hair and the ahoge that is soon to be gone.   
The night continues, and his hair is soon longer than himself, when Junko, being unusually quiet the entire night says "Naegi, can I like touch it or something? "   
"Okay! But be careful not to step on it."  
She walks over and touches it, amazed at how soft it is. Soon everyone has gathered around Naegi, touching his hair and wondering how he could have hid it so well. Togami is the first one to take the first step and go inside of the hair, finding it is very nice and works as a hiding place. He finds it so pleasing he won't come out, sitting snuggled up and continuing to read. Chihiro took a deep breath and found themselves in a snuggly hug of hair, like a blanket, protecting from the outside. Soon everyone has climbed into Naegis hair, continuing the sleepover from there. The only two ones missing are Oowada and Ishimaru, who had disappeared in the beginning of it, not returning until the early hours of the morning, hair ruffled and blushing. The rest of the class slept in Naegis hair until the morning, feeling rested and alert.  
The next morning they found the hair gel in the garbage room, and to this day nobody knows why it was there.  
they still have these sleepovers in Naegis hair sometimes. 

The End


End file.
